Avatar A Tale of Twins
by JFritz
Summary: Lee and Bumi are twin Avatars, sharing the spirit of Raava between them. However, they are Avatars in an age that no longer needs them, and they each deal with this in their own way. Lee resigns himself to this fact, whilst it only drives Bumi to strive even harder. The adventure as they come of age will bring them into conflict with terrorists, spirits, and ultimately each other.
1. Prologue

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_Earth_

_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony_

_Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked_

_But that tale has already been told, and the world kept changing_

_With all four nations working together, it continued to develop at an accelerated rate_

_New advancements have ushered in a new age, an age that no longer needs bending_

_An age that no longer needs an Avatar_

* * *

The halls of the White Lotus were not white. Granted this wasn't exactly news to Lee, the slouched teen had had several years to grow accustomed to the pale blue walls. In fact, he'd had nearly his whole life to get used to it; year after year spent in the same city, the same building, the same walls. Lee sighed, a long, bored sigh, kicking off the wall and collapsing back onto his bed to gaze at the ceiling instead. For anyone curious, that wasn't white either.

Lee had been three when he'd been brought to the compound; it'd taken little convincing from the White Lotus for his parents to let them take him away from their middle class home in the Earth Kingdom to the splendor of Republic City. He didn't even know their names, not because it was secret, but because there was no reason too. The compound was his home, the only one he knew. Despite the ease with which they'd given him away, Lee didn't hate his parents. He didn't have any feelings towards them.

It had been the various mentors and instructors of the White Lotus that had raised, his personal guardian Hauba coming closest to a parental figure. In between lessons the old earthbender had seemed to take a fatherly shine to the young Avatar, looking at him with a soft, patient smile as he told him fantastical tales of the past.

Back in the beginning life had seemed so exciting. He was the Avatar, after all! Bridge between worlds, keeper of balance, protector of all! At night Hauba had filled Lee's head with the stories of past Avatars- Kyoshi's separation of Kyoshi Island from the mainland, Aang's defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, Korra's reopening of the spirit portals… even as a boy Lee knew the great legacy of the Avatar, the responsibility bestowed on him.

Or so he thought. As Lee grew up he learnt that that was all legends of the past now. The Avatar had no responsibility, not anymore. Unlike Hauba, when his history tutors taught him the heroics of past Avatars, they made it very clear they were a thing of _past_ Avatars. Lee would not be following in their footsteps, he was unnecessary, obsolete, a reincarnated relic of a finished age. It had been painful to learn, in fact it had nearly crushed Lee, but in time he'd come to accept the cushy but meaningless life of a mascot.

His twin brother Avatar Bumi had not.


	2. Chapter 1

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_Earth_

_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony_

_Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked_

_But that tale has already been told, and the world kept changing_

_With all four nations working together, it continued to develop at an accelerated rate_

_New advancements have ushered in a new age, an age that no longer needs bending_

_An age that no longer needs an Avatar_

* * *

**Book One: Bending**

_Bumi_

"HIYAH!"

The stream of fire surged towards Bumi, the young Avatar making hurried circular motions to divert the flames as he dived to the side of the arena. He rolled, and was on his feet just in time to face the next searing blast heading his way. With no time to dodge, Bumi drew two tendrils of water from the pool encircling the arena to meet the fire head on, causing it to sizzle violently as it dissipated.

Steam filled the arena, obscuring Bumi vision. He paced cautiously, arms raised defensively as he scanned al directions for the lithe form of his opponent. A shadow suddenly darted to his right, leaping through the steam to catch the Avatar unawares with a final fiery strike. At least, it would have done if the attack hadn't been accompanied by an ear splitting yell.

"SURPRISE ATTACK!"

Acting fast, Bumi thrust his palms out and a gust of air followed, clearing the smoke and extinguishing the flame before it had a chance to come anywhere near him. His opponent was flung backwards, but the lithe figure wasn't so easily beaten, agilely flipping backwards through the air and splaying out his fingers to steady himself.

However, Bumi wa ready for this and didn't plan on giving them a chance to bounce back to their feet. A twist of his foot caused the stone floor to shift, throwing his opponent of balance and causing them to fall. Pressing the advantage, Bumi stomped and thrust his palms upwards, twin spires bursting through the ground in response and immobilising his target.

Propelling himself forwards with fire, Bumi finally let out a dramatic cry of his own as he landed in front of his defeated opponent. For a few seconds he stood there, pointing a smoking fist at their face should they try anything else. Then he relaxed, lowering his arms and allowing himself to smile at his firebending tutor.

"So," he began, grinning, "theatrical much? I must say, I'm curious to hear how loudly announcing your surprise attacks improve their efficacy."

Master Azarin looked up at Bumi, still held captive by the rock, a wry half smirk creeping onto his weathered face as if he and only he were privy to some larger plan; a plan in which grand battle cries heavily featured. "I don't believe it's your place to question a great master's methods. Besides," the smirk grew wider, "judging from that last attack, I'd say your following closely in my footsteps."

He looked as if he was going to continue, when he stopped to shift uncomfortably against his confinement. "Anyway, I think we've well and truly established that you can beat an old codger like myself in a fight. Now, will you please remove the rocks, or must I wait here until the good Master Nao finally sees fit to leave her bed and help me?"

With two quick stomps the rocky spires retreated back into the stone floor, and Bumi extended a hand to help Azarin up. The firebending master was old, you'd be hard pressed to find a bending master who wasn't these days, his silver hair and beard testament to the fact. However, despite his years Master Azarin remained lithe and agile, he danced around the arena like he was still in his twenties, and that combined with his friendly if over the top demeanour made him Bumi's favourite sparring partner in the White Lotus compound.

Now free and upright, Azarin brushed the dirt from his faded scarlet robes. "And there's another fresh set of bruises to add to my collection." The old instructor stretched, wincing dramatically as he did so. "That's what, the fifth session you've insisted on this week? Tell me, does it bring you joy to mercilessly attack a helpless old man?" Azarin fixed the young Avatar with his best look of mock innocence, unable to stop a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Bumi began to open his mouth with a retort of his own, but stopped himself. It was one thing to joke around in combat, but outside the arena Master Azarin a great master and he should act accordingly.

"I'm sorry Master," he replied in a steady tone,"but it's the big day tomorrow and its important I'm in top form."

"Ah yes, you've got your police thing, haven't you."

Bumi bristled at the firebending master's dismissive tone, but didn't comment. Azarin continued.

"Anyway, you know I only joke, I greatly enjoy our little sessions. You're much better company than the other masters. I'm telling you Bumi, the masters wing is more like a dysfunctional care home than a collection of the worlds greatest benders…"

Azarin's voice trailed off and for a moment the usually energetic master grew sombre. But the moment passed, and he looked back to Bumi with a familiar twinkle back in his charcoal eyes. "Anyway, enough of that." He clapped enthusiastically, before gesturing to the door. "Shall we proceed to tea and Pai Sho? At least I can still beat you at that."

Bumi shook his head. "I'm afraid I have to leave you here Master, I still have one more thing to attend to before I can say I'm ready for tomorrow."

There was a slight silence as both Azarin and Bumi were aware of what he was referring to.

"Ah, well, good luck with that." He let out an overly loud sigh, puffing out his cheeks as he did so. "I suppose I can drink tea alone today. Although the same can't be said for Pai Sho." Azarin drummed his fingers against his leg, wrinkled brow furrowed as he pondered his options. "Hmm, what do you think the chances are I can convince Master Tarnaq to join me for a game in your place?"

The mention of the large and ill tempered waterbending master caused them both to smile. "I don't see how he could refuse you," Bumi replied, before growing more serious. Bringing his hands together, he bowed to the firebending instructor. "Goodbye Master Azarin."

The old master nodded his head in acknowledgement, and the two departed from the arena in separate directions. Bumi took a deep breath as he did so to calm his nerves; it wasn't long now, just a matter of hours.

Like Avatar Korra before them, Bumi and Lee had been raised and trained by the White Lotus with masters and instructors being brought to the compound rather than them journey to meet them. Bumi had not had the chance to explore the world on a journey like the Avatars of old, and as much as he wished it was otherwise he understood the White Lotus' reasons. The world had changed since then, but that just meant the way the Avatar helped the world changed too.

That was why tomorrow was so important. Last month had been his eighteenth birthday, which meant Bumi was eligible to join the police force. Tomorrow he'd be escorted into Republic City's centre to attend recruitment and then… then he'd finally be able to go out and help people, just like an Avatar should.

It had been all Bumi had been able to think about for the past several months. He'd trained his body to its limits in preparation, often beyond them all so he could be the best Avatar he could. It was the thing that mattered most to him, which is why it so difficult to admit that it wasn't possible on his own. Bumi shared the Avatar spirit with his twin brother, which that in order to be a true Avatar and enter the Avatar state…

Taking a deep breath, Bumi knocked on the door.

"Hey Lee," Bumi entered his brothers room. The knock was more of a habit, if he actually waited for a response who knows how long he'd be waiting outside the door. "Get of your ass, we need to talk."

His brother glanced up at him, but didn't bother to stand. Hell, he didn't even bother to sit up. As usual, Lee was slouched on his bed, staring listlessly at the walls. There were some books scattered next to him, each left open at a random page. A mover was paused on the screen to the side, but when Lee had actually been watching it was anyone's guess. In the room's corner a half forgotten meal lay forgotten, kept company by older and similarly abandoned dishes. Ultimately, the sight of the great Avatar Lee was a sad one, but Bumi's emotions had long since passed pity and moved onto anger.

He shook his head at the room with undisguised disappointment and disgust. Why did Lee insist on lazing about, wallowing in distractions when he had a duty to Republic City? It was a disgrace. Bumi had invited Lee to train with him countless times, but he could never be bothered and it showed.

While Bumi's body was tanned and toned, the result of strict dedication, Lee's was pasty and pale, the result of rarely leaving the weak light of his room. He was also, well… pudgy. There was no other way Bumi could put it. His brother, the Avatar, master of all elements, protector of the people, bridge between worlds… was pudgy. As twins the two had the same dark hair and eyes, but Lee's hair was longer and disheveled, his eyes had unhealthy dark circles around them. Overall, Bumi's brother gave the impression he was slowly wasting away, and he didn't seem interested preventing it.

Angry comments began to climb up Bumi's throat at the sight of Lee's state, but he bit them back down. Now wasn't the time to bring up that old argument, no progress was ever made with it and he had a more recent and important one to return to. After a few moments under Bumi's stare, Lee eventually straightened up, sighing as he did so.

"What is it Bumi?"

"You know what this is about." Bumi kept his voice hard. "Police recruitment. Tomorrow. Don't try to tell me you forgot."

"Oh. That. Well, good luck. Sure you'll do great." Lee's voice was devoid of enthusiasm or sincerity as he returned to his slouched position. "I'll go ask the cook's to make a celebratory cake or something for when you get back." He was clearly done with the conversation and expected Bumi to see his way out now. Unfortunately for him, Bumi wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"You know that's not it." He folded his arms. "Look, this is important and I'd appreciate if you-"

"Important?" Lee sat up, finally sat up fully to actively engage his brother. However, his own face was set firm now in an expression that mirrored Bumi's, and when he spoke his voice took on a cynical tone. "Please don't tell me you actually believe that. The White Lotus will have organised their great Avatar joining the police force months in advance, this whole 'recruitment' doesn't matter just like everything els-"

"That's enough Lee!" Bumi interrupted, breathless with anger. "This is important to me, ok? Just because you've turned your back on your duty doesn't mean I've-" he took a deep breath. Lee was just lashing out, trying to provoke him into storming out before he'd finished. Well it wouldn't work. Slowly, he let out the breath he'd been holding, his composure regained.

"Look," he continued in a softer tone, "you know I can't be the Avatar Republic City needs without you. I can't be the Avatar the world needs without you. I promise you don't have to do much, just come with me in case I need the Avatar state."

"Come on, Bumi, you're not going to need the Avatar state. You must've realised you're not going to be put in any real danger? They want you to pose dramatically for the cameras, smile for the crowds, not tackle the gangs. I bet it'll be months before you even work on a crime."

Bumi bit back another outburst. That wasn't true, Lee just didn't want to face his responsibility and thought pretending it didn't exist would make it go away. Still... he didn't have a response to Lee's words. Instead all he could do was look at his brother and make a last, desperate plea.

"Please Lee… I need you."

His words hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. Lee's eyes stared back into his, and for the first time in the conversation Bumi could almost see genuine emotion in them, a faint light obscured by thick curtains. But then Lee blinked and looked away, the moment and light lost.

"You're on your own Bumi."

Lee lay back on his bed and looked exactly like Bumi had found him, an empty husk with no care to what happened to him. He idly began to leaf through one of the books, lazily skimming it as if Bumi was no longer there.

That was it. Bumi wanted to yell, scream, shout; anything just to get some form of reaction from his brother. But he didn't, there was no point. They'd been no point since the very beginning of the conversation. He just wasn't worth it.

Without saying a word, Bumi turned and began to walk towards the exit. As he reached the doorway he paused, and turned to look back one last time at Lee. He saw him for the pathetic excuse he was, and his blood boiled dangerously.

"You don't deserve to be called Avatar."

Lee's expression didn't change, he didn't even look up or show any signs he'd heard his brother's words. It was only as Bumi turned and strode out the room that Lee's faint response reached his ears.

"I know."

Bumi paced the corridors, footsteps thundering in an attempt to drown out the echo of Lee's words. 'I know'- what did he hope to mean by that? So what if he knew, that meant shit if he did nothing about it. No, instead Lee kept himself isolated to his room, resigned to a self imposed fate. It was sad and it was pathetic, and Bumi was done pitying him.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he looked up and saw he'd ended up at the training room. Of course he had, this wasn't the first time he'd needed to blow of steam after trying talking to Lee. He entered the room, thankful it was empty, and made a beeline for the punching bag. Blow after blow he struck it, disregarding proper form in favour of a rage fueled blurry.

After a few minutes of this Bumi's had somewhat cooled off. There was still a cold ingot of anger buried in the pit of his stomach, but he saw there was no point in mindlessly beating a punching bag. Pausing, he took the sandbag off the hook and instead replaced it with a hollow cylinder of thick steel. He made a few quick checks to ensure it was secure, then resumed his punches.

His strikes were clear and precise now, carefully measured. Just before his fist made contact with the metal, when there was less than a hair's breadth between him and the cold steel, it bent and crumpled inwards. This required fine control, unlike the previous punching bag he couldn't just mindlessly attack it. If he didn't focus on bending the metal and actually struck the metal it would break his knuckles. He knew, because he'd done it.

Still, after a few repetitions Bumi settled into a rhythm, and he once again began to stew over his interaction with Lee. So what if he wouldn't help him, it meant nothing. Bumi didn't need him. That lazy ass had never even bothered to learn how to bend, what had Bumi expected him to contribute?

Bumi's blows began to increase in speed and intensity. No, he was better off without him. He'd fulfil his duties and then some without the need of his brother or the Avatar state. He'd succeed by his own skill, and only skill. That was all he needed. He sent out a particularly vicious strike, bending the metal to such an extent to flew off the hook and crashed onto the floor.

Bumi stopped, panting heavily and drenched in sweat as he looked at the metal cylinder. It was a sorry think now, twisted and crumpled, pockmarked by dozens of fist sized dents. He stared at it as it lay on the floor for a few more seconds, before leaving it where it was and exiting the room.

He'd done enough for the day, he'd have to be up early the next day to travel into Republic City and he knew he needed a full night sleep. So trying his best to cast any remaining thoughts of his brother aside, Bumi returned to his room and got ready to sleep.

Tomorrow, he would finally start being the Avatar.


End file.
